heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.07.05 - The Only Planet with Chocolate
The third of July, and most of the United States is gearing up for its Independence Day celebrations. Clark Kent certainly put in appearance, confirming his presence in Smallville, Kansas for the holiday, but Superman has been absent for a few weeks. The truth, of course, is that Clark has been off-world--but he's been carefully posting blogs and such to keep up appearances that he's been at home. Meanwhile, his alter ego could be honest about investigating extraterrestrial affairs. But, as of today, he's returned. After seeing to personal affairs, he put on his "public disguise" and flew up to the Justice League's Watchtower as Superman. Now, he floats in the center of the Watchtower's meeting hall, watching a dozen information feeds on the holographic systems and taking in all that he's missed during his time away. He hasn't seen any of the other League members yet, but fortunately the computer is able to offer at least highlights of current events. "Superman," greets a soft, deep, rumbling voice, betraying the presence and entrance of the Martian Manhunter. J'onn has, of course, been well aware of the Man of Steel's absence and likely at least some of the reason for it. Tomorrow, of course, it is likely he'll be putting in an appearance at some fireworks show somewhere. Independence Day. A holiday J'onn understands at an academic level, if not at the deeply emotional level of one raised in America. Ironic, really, that the one from further from Earth is by far the more human of the two. Superman turns as the door admits the Martian, offering a friendly smile and a nod as he descends to the floor. "J'onn," he greets the other. "It's good to see you. Good to be back." His expression turns momentarily sheepish as he admits, "Unfortunately, the trip was a bust. The scans all came up negative. I was sure with how many Kryptonians have turned up on Earth recently there might be some sort of 'trail' to follow, some causal chain--but nothing. But, on the bright side, I haven't seen any evidence of new activity from Darkseid, either." His expression sobers, then. "But I've been catching up on local news. I hate to rush right into business, but what can you tell me about Genosha's arrival here? Magneto's been camped on New York's doorstep for over two weeks--and nothing?" "He seems to be being quiet. Perhaps I should challenge him to a game of chess. He has a certain respect for me. I think he may see me as outside the conflict between mutants and humans and, thus, less of a threat." J'onn's tone turns musing. "I have been busy, but I will see what I can find out about what he is up to. The man is seldom secretive about his goals." "That's what bothers me," Superman admits with a slight narrowing of his eyes. "With him moving so close, I'd have expected a move by now--a bold statement. He's either the greatest liberator or the greatest tyrant this planet has produced so far this century, depending on whom you ask--so what's his game?" He glances from the monitor back to J'onn, cracking a small smile. "But then, maybe you'll find out over chess. One game for another." "A long one, I suspect. Perhaps his goal has already been achieved...that being to keep us guessing. He is...hard to read." J'onn lets out a breath. "Resistant to telepathy," he admits. "I am not sure how he achieves it, as he is not himself a telepath." Shaking his head, Superman says, "Too many possibilities. Maybe his electromagnetic powers interfere with his brain waves, or maybe he's just been conditioned to resist. I'll have to defer to your expertise on that one. But, maybe I should meet him, too." He folds his arms across his chest, expression thoughtful and maybe just a bit troubled. "If nothing else, it seems like he and I should have some kind of... understanding." "Possibly. He is not an unreasonable man or one averse to conversation." J'onn considers that, glancing out the window. "I have been hoping that I could, with time, convince him that the future of humanity is endangered by the conflict between the two populations, but he has a strong...fear...of normal humans." "Fear?" Superman echoes, also looking toward that window. "There's some bitter irony in that. Fear is what drives the whole mess." He grimaces, shaking his head, and laments, "Sometimes, I just want to sit the whole world down and make them listen to Master Yoda." He unfolds his arms, and J'onn may well recognize layers of the "Superman" persona falling away. Kal-El turns to rest his hands almost wearily against the surface of the League's meeting table, studying the emblem displayed in its center. "Our whole purpose is to help people live their lives out of the shadow of fear. Maybe even Magneto needs that protection." "Perhaps. And perhaps I see in his conflict an echo of my own fears." He's far from immune to them, after all. One hand rests on the back of the chair he's standing close to. "But there is one thing with Magneto. Sometimes, he can be surprisingly useful to have around." "Well," Superman points out, "with his level of power and experience, it's hard to imagine him not being useful--if you can get him on your side." Still, he looks thoughtful as he considers the idea. Then, straightening up, he looks back at J'onn, expression searching. "I'd like to know what fears of your own you're talking about, if you don't mind sharing." "I do fear that the conflict between humans and mutants endangers the future of the species." Green lips quirk slightly. "You have seen Mars. I will not...permit it to happen again." He will never be one of them, but J'onn has in many ways adopted humanity. "I don't think any of us intend to let it come to that," Kal agrees, his expression relaxing into another smile. "I know we're a handful, but we're not quite hopeless here on Earth. And I'm generally more comfortable working from hope than from fear." He steps closer to the Martian, expression turning serious again, but this time sympathy replaces concern. "We won't let it happen again, J'onn." "As am I, but there are moments...moments when I see too many echoes." Differences between them...including the fact that J'onn is, of course, quite a lot older than Kal-El. "I seem to recall Diana telling me once that hope and wisdom work well together," Kal-El says with a flash of that incongruously boyish grin of his. "The fact that you've assessed Magneto as such a reasonable man strikes me as a good cause for optimism, though." He glances back at the monitors, sighs, and makes a silent promise to look into the matter soon. Then, without any apparent transition, he says, "Sometime, J'onn, we should really just go and have a beer. It does wonders for making your life feel normal." "Perhaps. And I can ensure we are not interrupted by fans." A slight smile at that. True, frivolous use of telepathy, but it's something he does as often as he feels necessary. Which is fairly often. That draws a chuckle from Kal-El. "That will be useful. But, sometimes I think we can get too wrapped up in all this--!" he gestures to the hall around them. "If we forget to be people, we're not really living in the world. And if we're not living in it, how can we expect to protect it very well?" "I will always be somewhat...distant...from it," J'onn says, softly. "But that does not mean I can't appreciate it." And many of the things he appreciates... "Besides. Earth is the only planet with chocolate." Category:Log